harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Wreck
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = War and Trees | story = Emily Brundige | writer = Brendan Hay Mike Yank | director = Aliki Theofilopoulos | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Marcelo Souza Aaron Fryer Stephanie Gonzaga Adam Rosette Angelica Russell | previous = War and Trees | next = While You Weren't Sleeping }} Trade Wreck is the second segment of the 1st episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis Chaos ensues when the Harvey Girls break the rules of the Trading Tree to obtain some rare toys from Pinkeye. Plot The episode begins with the girls on a hill, where they pretend to be the horn. Then they comment that Tiny plans to exchange action figures of his characters for a small magazine in the barter tree, where three-block boys can exchange around. In it you can see boys changing their things, like Lucretia and The_Bow who exchanged their pallets and false teeth respectively. Dot also comments that it was founded by Bobby, who manifests in front of the girls. He explains that he is expelling Melvin for trying to change a fake cake and tries to go unnoticed. After some raccoons threw him the cake he wanted to fake, Bobby explains that since he is one year older, the place leader proclaims himself; Give a small introduction of how it was founded and explain the rules of this place. These are: the prohibition of living things, returns and falsifications. Bobby finally expels Melvin for an hour, which promises to return with his old tricks. The girls go to a small house where they wait for Tiny, after finding him they discover that Tiny had already exchanged the horn for a top hat, which makes him feel taller. The girls soon learn that Frufru has them, when she arrives where she explains that she exchanged with Lucrecia for a mirror while telling her that they have nothing of value to change with her. The Harvey Girls question why Lucretia would like to have something that the girls would like, since she is her fan, and they realize that she did it because she has a weakness for coins made of fudge. Then they realize that Pinkeye has them by Lucretia's vague description of it, "Purple. Ward." The girls go with him, but very nervously explains that he wants them on behalf of Melvin to think of them as a secret. He would spray paint those toys before cutting their hair off and tying the toys to the fire works. Audrey doesn't take this very well and almost manages to pounce on him like an enraged panther. Dot for his part he wants to negotiate and Pinkeye will only accept if they give him the letter of the pumpkin queen of the attacking bites, to be the queen of the game. Audrey manages to convince him that he has the card, but it is a lie to gain time and he turns to Dot at the headquarters of Harvey Street. Audrey then proceeds to pressure the girls to do something to prevent them from being destroyed and proposes to counterfeit. After convincing them, they give a fake card to Pinkeye, who goes where Fredo, which confirms the fact after noticing that he does not have the official seal. Therefore, begins a chain of scams initiated by Pinkeye, passing through Lucrecia, Frufru and the rest of the boys in the barter tree. After five minutes, the bun tries to cheat the Harvey girls with a carrot and a spatula saying that it is part of the horn set, when discovered she comments that they cannot catch her since everyone is breaking the rules. The girls realize their mistake when the bun comments that it all started with the change of the girls with a Pinkeye. The situation worsens when Tinaceous exchanges a can of sauce for the false writings of the tree, this causes raccoons to invade. The Harvey Girls, using an advice present in a book of the Hornicorns try to form a tower with the rest of the boys, but not before apologizing for the entire incident created. After building trust among all after a monologue, the boys present form the tower frightening the raccoons and Tiny takes the wind. The episode concludes with the Harvey Girls giving them back the toys to Pinkeye, who incidentally kept them for himself. Melvin and the others do not question the fact since Pinkeye stained the toys with their conjunctivitis. Meanwhile, Tiny is driven by the wind on the horizon saying "I am tall!". Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Lucretia * Frufru * The Bow * Bobby Broadcast "Trade Wreck" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to the 2015 film Trainwreck. References Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pinkeye